Twinkie Love
by sephira-san
Summary: What happens when Ryou's gavorite snack is ruined?


**Title:** Twinkie Love

**By:** Sephira-san

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh

**Pairing: **Yami Bakura/Ryou

**Warnings: **Yaoi, boys kissing, non-graphic sexual scenes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I just like using the characters for my own pleasure.

* * *

Ryou was sitting on the couch watching tv. He had gotten home from school, did his homework, grabbed a quick shower and

he fixed dinner. His roommate wasn't back yet. Ryou was glad to be alone for the time being, because

his lover (if you could even call him that) was out doing something.

Sighing the white haired teen got up and went into the kicthen. He wnated a snack and was craving

something a little sweet. Ryou had a secret stash of sweet stuff. From candies to cupcakes and

even the cream filled Twinkies. He unwrapped his treat and threw away the wrapper.

Grabbing something to drink he headed back to the couch and sat down. He watched more of the news channel

and took a bite of his Twinkie. The teen had stayed home from school today, because his roommate

was too rough in bed last night and he could barely get out of bed that morning.

_'I'm so tired. Bakura kept me up all night so he could try out new positions.' _Ryou thought as he bit into

that golden fluffy cake tasting the creamy filling inside of it.

"Ryou..." came the voice as the door closed.

The boy stiffened on the couch and his butt ached. _'He's home. I thought I had more time to be __alone.' _

Yami Bakura walked in and sat beside him. He had white hair and brown eyes just like

Ryou. They were once part of the same body. but some how they were seperated and

Ryou couldn't be happier. But since then Bakura would have rough sex with him and

the teen didn't understand what was going on.

Ryou snacked on his Twinkie some more and before he could say a word Bakura had

bit into the fluffy golden cake as well. Brown eyes widened as a hand touched his

lower part. "Ahhhh. Don't touch me."

"Why not? I want some more of your twinkie." Bakura moved closer and licked

Ryou's lips.

"You already took a bit of my twinkie and stop licking me." he yelled.

Bakura smiled as he ate the rest of th twinkie from Ryou's hand and started to undo the teen's pants.

"I don't mean that kind of twinkie I just ate." he smirked.

Ryou watched as his member was being licked. "Stop it." he said. "What am I to you? A lover or

just an easy person for you to sleep with any damn time you want?"

"Maybe your both to me." Bakura was on his knees in front of Ryou.

Brown orbs watched as his pants were undone. "Oh...No." He couldn't believe this was happening. His

lover...Roommate was a horndog and Ryou actually can't keep up with his sexual appitete.

"I really enjoy your twinkie." Bakura snickered.

"Well that's not a twinkie and I don't want you touching it." the boy snapped.

The other's brown eyes looked up. "But it's a decilious twinkie to me and that's what I'll call it."

Bakura began licking Ryou. "Yes, it's not a golden fluffy cake, but it does have some

tasty cream filling."

The teen's hands gripped the couch cushions as his member was being licked. "Ngh."

_'Why is he making twinkie refrences?' _he asked himself.

"Mmm...Your twinkie is getting quite hard." Bakura licked it down and then up. "I like this twinkie

better than the sweet one."

Ryou closed his eyes. "Stop doing that. Stop calling that part a twinkie. It's nothing like that."

The taller young man's hand began moving up and down the twinkie. "Look. Your hard twinkie is

already oozing that tasty cream filling." he started pumping it. "I would like to suck it and get that cream filling."

_'Why won't he listen? I want him to stop.' _Ryou bit his lower lip so he wouldn't moan. "If you don't stop talking like that

I'm not going to be able to eat or look at twinkies again."

"I love this twinkie the best. It's really better." Bakura took the whole twinkie into his mouth and started sucking on it. _'This _

_twinkie really is good and it's all mine. I won't let anyone suck on this twinkie.' _he thoguht.

"Ah...Your sucking too hard. If you suck any harder I'm going too.." Ryou was cut off.

"Your going to release such good cream filling." Bakura went back to doing what he did best. "Mmm."

Ryou bit into his lower lip hard to where it started to bleed. "Stop it...I'm really going to...AHHHHHHHHHH!"

he threw his head back in pleasure as he released.

Bakura drank up all the cream filling that shot into his mouth. Raising his head, he had some cream filling in the corner

of his lower mouth. "That was good." his tongue licke dit up. "I love your twinkie very much." He got off his knees.

"Your twinkie is the best and it's only my twinkie. Noone else can look at or have it."

Shaky Ryou leaned forward without a word.

"You better tuck your twinkie back in it's box or else I'll shove my twinkie inside of you, touch your twinkie again and

then we'll both be covered in such sticky cream filling." he winked.

_'I'm never going to look at a twinkie the same again. When I see them this moment will forever be in my mind.' _

Ryou thought as he fixed himself up.


End file.
